


Midnight Hobbies

by Viva_La_Moon



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, all of them - Freeform, family au, very brief OC appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Moon/pseuds/Viva_La_Moon
Summary: It's better to pierce fabric than pierce your own skin[Virgil-centric]





	1. Stitch, Sew, Cut, Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Um... so this is simply experimentation. If you don't like something, don't be afraid to yell at me. This is my first time writing for Sander Sides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil being a nervous cutie

Virgil wasn't entirely keen on letting the others know about his… interests. Especially with a character such as Roman living under the same house as him, that would certainly not end well. It was a small and insignificant hobby, so there was honestly no point in letting them now, right? Unfortunately, he’s not gonna be very lucky today.

 

Virgil had a tendency to stay up at all hours of the night, whether he wanted to or not… there’s no way he’s gonna get a wink of sleep with insomnia looming over him… with _nightmares_ looming over him. He also can't just lay around and listen to music all night mind you, he’d get bored eventually and he’d start to look some other quiet activity.

 

He had tried drawing, something he had seen Roman do all over his homework, but he could barely even draw a scribble. He tried reading, he had some borrowed books from Logan’s study, but they only made him more tired which was annoying because he couldn’t sleep. He tried playing video games, something he enjoys to do with Thomas, but staring at a bright screen for too long burned his eyes. Then he remembered what Patton did for him the other day. He started to take after Patton’s knowledge. 

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil was having a typical day at school, which meant he was constantly being shoved into lockers and having his stuff stolen, so yeah typical stuff. He was walking on his way back home, grimacing every once and in a while from a sharp pain in his shoulder. ‘ _I deserved it anyway.’_ , He thought darkly. He forcibly scuffed his shoes on the sidewalk as he trudged along, finally arriving at his house. Of course, as karma would have it, this caused him to trip and land face first. His backpack only added as an extra weight to slam him to the ground. Virgil groaned, slowly he got up. At this point, all he wanted to do was lock himself in his room and browse tumblr until he didn’t even need to put on more eyeshadow.

 

Once he got inside he slammed the door behind him and made a beeline for his room. He threw his backpack aside, not caring where it landed. Unfortunately before he could make it up the stairs, Patton popped his head out from the kitchen and called him over. Virgil deeply sighed and went over to his fatherly brother. Once Patton saw his brother in full view, worry filled his features.

 

“Oh my goodness gracious, what happened kiddo?” Patton immediately went over to him to check him over.

 

“I um… fell.” Virgil said sheepishly.

 

“Did you only ‘just fall’?”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“Well…” Patton gently grabbed Virgil’s arm and lifted it, there was a large tear on the elbow part of his hoodie “...would you like me to mend it?” Virgil quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You know how to sew?”

 

“Of course I do, kiddo! Why don't ya sit down and I'll show ya.”

 

Patton quickly left and returned with a box full of sewing supplies. The sat at the kitchen table and Patton walked him through the process.Virgil quietly watched his big brother pierce through the fabric and bring it together with thread. They stayed like that for a while. Virgil noticeably grew tired and Patton sent him off to bed. He protested, knowing he wouldn't get some sleep but didn't push it when Patton gave him a stern look. “Don't worry now, I'll have your hoodie ready by morning.” With that, Patton gently pushed him in the direction of the stairs. Pouting all the while, Virgil marched to his room.

 

The next morning, when Virgil stepped out to get some breakfast, he saw his hoodie neatly folded in front of his door. Virgil gently picked it up and examined the sleeve. It almost looked as though it never ripped in the first place. He carefully slipped it on and instantly felt relieved. He rubbed the black fabric on his elbow and sighed. He would have to thank Patton later. 

 

* * *

 

 

For the past few days, Virgil had making quick trips to the store. Collecting fabrics and threads slowly everyday. He even found an absolutely amazing patch that fit his style well. Every night when he couldn't sleep, he worked on his special project. 

 

The others grew suspicious when he stopped wearing hoodie, it was rare to see him without it. Patton felt especially worried, he hasn’t seen him wear since he mended it. He was worried he somehow messed it up. Unbeknownst to them, he was working on his hoodie. He still kept it close, in fear of losing it or having the others find out. Roman had even asked him if someone stole it and it took a lot of reassurement that no one did. With a small promise of protecting Virgil when he needed it, he left it be. 

 

With one last pull, he realized he finished. Virgil hoped he had done a well enough job, carefully tracing the stitches he made and admiring them. Now the question remains… what will the others think about? That foreboding question filled him with dread. He hopes they’ll like it...  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... yeah


	2. Golden Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I tried? Sorry that it's short

Roman was the first to notice.

 

It was a lazy weekend and Virgil had gotten his homework done so he was lounging about the house. No was home so he thought it would be a good time to get used to his newly updated hoodie. He slipped it on, the soft fabric making him feel secure. He traced the purple patches with a small smile. He felt confident for once, he felt pride. Virgil strided over to the couch and plopped down, putting on his headphones. Nobody should be home for a few more hours, so he had plenty of time to himself. Virgil eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

Virgil was woken up by barely muffled giggling. He shot upright and made direct eye contact with Roman. “W-what are you doing back so early?” He clutches his sleeves in a mild panic. Meanwhile, Roman was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“I told you I was gonna be back in a little while.” He said teasingly. “So… where did you get that hoodie from? Did you buy it yourself? Ohh… did you borrow it from your boyfriend?” Roman seem so pleased at the idea that Virgil’s imaginary boyfriend had lent him his hoodie. Virgil’s blush was apparent even behind his foundation.

 

“For the last time, I don’t have a boyfriend.” He said gruffly. “I didn’t buy it either… w-well I did buy supplies but…” He took a deep breath and slowed himself down. “I made it myself…” He avoided looking at Roman, focusing on the wire of his headphones while picking at it. “What do you think?”

 

“It’s absolutely magnificent! I can’t believe you made this! It suits you so well!” Roman bounced up and down a bit, fascinated by the hoodie. Meanwhile Virgil just sat there frozen, not entirely sure how to respond. 

 

“You… you like it?” 

 

“You bet your eyeshadow supply I do!” 

 

Roman thusly received a swift kick in the leg. Virgil wasn't mad though. In fact, the both of them were laughing together. There was that sudden spike of pride again, he felt almost rewarded in a sense. Of course that quickly dissipated when he remembered the others still haven’t seen. 

 

Oh well, he’ll enjoy this moment with Roman while he still can.   

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know other tags I should add


End file.
